


empathy

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound in Love (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, I dunno how to tag, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Multi, Olympus (Apex Legends), Other, but finding himself in the void, horizon is totally a mom figure for him shut up, mirage is broken, miragehound, their friendship is so sweet, this kinda is rushed but ah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: me trying to make a miragehound fic but being utterly bad at writing revisions totally gonna be happening if I do continue this
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	empathy

After the dive down on Olympus Elliot had a growing bond with the newest addition to the games, Dr. Mary Somers, better known as Horizon. She was a single mother who had been trapped in the void for ages and was looking for a way back home, back to her son.. and that to Elliot hit hard. 

He had lost his three brothers in the war and his mother was worse for wear so he empathized on the loss with the woman on some levels, though some fewer than others. So whenever she passed by the agricultural plants or by the apartments and slowly let out a breath and her eyes crinkled in a way that Mirage knew meant she was thinking back on how her son and her had lived here his heart went out to her.

"Lets go this way dearie." A point on his hud lit up as the Scottish woman suggested a place. 

"yuh." Elliot followed quickly behind as the woman threw him down a boost and they went atop a far building. Looking through his bag, the trickster realized he was running low on energy ammo after the run-in with Natalie and Renee back at labs, he would just have to make the shots count... 

"Elliot dear what's wrong? You look a wee bit troubled petal." 

Mirage's eyes lit up at the sound of his name as he turned from his inventory to Mary meeting the woman's gaze automatically. "It's nothing Ms. Som- i mean Horizon!" Elliot fitted his bag away and was on his way to move to clear the other side of the building when two cases of energy were dropped in his direction.

Elliot looked over at the scientist again, face turning red as Mary grabbed him by his bag and neatly placed the packs inside along with a few cells and a syringe before patting him lightly and smiling.

"There ya go, love. You shoulda told me ya was runnin low dear."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem dearie."

Then she threw down her tactical and was off hoping down to another building.

-

"tsk me n newt are down!" Elliot watched as his teammate dropped, her health bar hitting red on his hud as he fired some shots at blood who's growl as they went beast mode rung throughout the dense air. Horizon must have gotten their teammate.

They were alone, Elliot noted as he hid behind a pillar, meaning they either were trying to defend their downed teammate or were trying to hold out for a res beacon after the shuffle.

Elliot knew that B knew he was here, the matter of if he should push with them ulted swum around his head if they were focused on him it was game over, but horizons health bar was getting lower and lower the more he stalled.

"Elliot dear!! They're ressing." 

B must have decided the risk was worth the reward as Horizon's shout from coms entered his ears.

Peeking over the pillar Mirage spotted Blood on the ground with a revive shot in hand while a bleeding Gibby lay on the ground. Shooting out a decoy ahead of him Mirage decided it was now or never. 

" Go bamboozle!" Elliot's decoy went ahead as he trailed close behind before doing his ult causing the hunter to stop res and fire at the decoys in hopes of hitting the real one.

Their movements became quick and spastic as they shot one after the other only being met with.

"You got bamboozled!!"

They seemed to center down on the last Elliot on the floor. Readying their alternator before hitting the man dead center having the decoy drop but then the hologram faded and Witt was nowhere to be seen.

That's when Elliot uncloaked behind them, his gun pointed at their temple while the other hand went around their waist. "You got bamboozled, look at you..." Elliot whispered into their ear.

The hunters gun went slack as they leaned back onto the trickster, sighing.

"Tis my time as the all-father wills it..." This was the battlefield but Mirage knew the hunter in front of him well and knew this was them wanting an honorable end to their match. 

"You fought well baby." he kissed their temple.

"As did you ástin mín." 

Then a bullet shot sounded through the stadium and a "champion eliminated" was announced.

"Elliot dear, a lil help please!" Elliot's mind snapped out of fluffy distortion as he hurridly ran towards the scientist who laid on the ground clutching her side.

"I am so sorry Ms. Somers!" Pulling the res syringe from his bag Elliot quickly placed the shot in the center of the woman's chest before pulling her up to her feet. 

"Look at you Elliot! That was some of the best healing I've seen in my days!" The woman ruffled his har before carefully pulling a few meds from her bag as newt beeped in agreement. "You really think so?" She nodded before a light giggle escaped her lips and she nudged the man.

"Ya I'm also a wee bit jealous you didn't tell me you n the hunter were on such good terms dearie, bet they're taking real good care of ya yeah?" Her eyes showed no ill intent and only glimmered brightly as she seemed deeply happy with the arrangement.

" They've really been there for me, even when they had no obligation..." Elliot teared up a bit not really knowing the reason why but jus feeling the deep comfort of when he thought of them really made him so unspeakably cared for, n now he had Horizon to confined in as well.

"Aye, look bright Elliot dear!" The woman patted him gently. " I'm happy for you love, everyone needs a wee bit of home to carry on." She clutched newt to her chest as she spoke. 

"N sometimes that home is the people we find when we are lost."

Elliot's heart hurt. Like it was twisted, be it with a hint of admiration and gut wrenching sadness at the woman's words...

"Ms. Somers," The woman hummed as she looked to Elliot her eyes misty.

"You're not alone, and- and I thank you for this... all of this." A smile set itself across her face at Elliot's words. Her eyes crinkled and she slowly pulled Elliot closer, Hugging the man as they both stood on the battlefield guns firing in the distance, death boxes at their feet, and an understanding and friendship blossoming between them.


End file.
